Lady Angel's Promise
by amethystcreator
Summary: Spoiler for the Anime: Konan does fight Madara in the manga. Summary: Konan recalls the last time her comrades were together and mourns for them, suddenly Madara Uchiha appears to steal the Rinnegan so she must defend it at all cost. M for Hidan.


**Lady Angel's Promise**

The night fell in Amegakure, the rain was icy cold and lightning illuminated the sky once in a while. It was depressing and fit Konan's mood perfectly because she was mourning for her best friend, Nagato, and her beloved Yahiko, whom she lost long ago. The strong Kunoichi felt her heart breaking at the sight of the corpses in front of her, they looked peaceful as if they were waiting for her. "I'll be with you in no time." Tears raced through her cheeks. "I just need to appoint someone to rule our village." She whispered and caressed her friends' faces. The blue haired woman stood up and walked away from the wooden coffins.

"Lady Angel… " A petite blond girl bowed to her. It was obvious how much she admired the woman in black clothes with red clouds design. "It's time to leave the hideout, you can proceed with that… later." The girl sobbed. "Thank you Yue." Konan said and walked towards the stone door, she gave one last glance at her friends and dropped one tear. The blond followed her and the door closed instantly behind them, Konan's genjutsu made the wall seem as if there had never been a door. She was extremely concerned about securing the corpses in there, only Yue knew how to open the door but did not know well her way through the labyrinth to reach the funeral chamber. "It's necessary" The blond thought.

"Listen carefully. This is very important… once I reunite with Yahiko and Nagato I want you to take my body to this chamber and then flee from the village. I will give you enough money to go wherever you want." Konan said emotionless, she had once more her solemn appearance.

"Yes Lady Angel." The girl sobbed once more. She couldn't help to be sad, that woman was her mentor, she loved her like a mother and now she had the duty to bury her. "About the eyes task Lady, should I do it no matter what happens?" Konan nodded.

Both women exited from the maze and walked towards Konan's bed chamber. "Leave me please." She requested and Yue turned around to obey. The golden eyed kunoichi lied in her soft bed and thought of the Akatsuki, the original purpose of the organization was to bring peace but now it was corrupted by Madara Uchiha. The sole name of that despicable monster made her angry, he took advantage of Yahiko's ideals and Nagato's power to fulfill his twisted goal of world domination. "We fell for it." She whispered.

Konan closed her eyes tightly and recalled her comrades, they were barely together but she grew fond of them and even though she always kept a mask of indifference in their presence she secretly enjoyed the stupid things they did and mourned their deaths.

She was the only female in Akatsuki and one of the oldest members. She saw Yahiko bring it to life and Nagato take the lead after him. Suddenly everything changed and they were reduced to two people after Hanzo eliminated them. Then they recruited strong shinobi to accomplish their new goal of peace, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Orochimaru. "Almost all of them were immature show offs but I liked them." She smiled. "I remember the last time we were face to face."

Flashback

"Deidara-sempai." The annoying Tobi ran towards the cute blond, who wished to be invisible to avoid that childish man. "What the Hell do you want now, un?" He rolled his blue eyes.

"Nothing… I just want to spend time with you because I want to be strong like you sempai." His voice was like door-knockings after a hangover. Konan really pitied the poor Deidara who looked at her in despair to help him get rid of Tobi.

"Deidara, bring the rest of the boys to hear the orders Pain has to give you. Tobi stay with me, I have a special task for you." She ordered and the blond smiled at her in relief, he could never thank Konan enough for keeping the masked man away from him.

Once the blue haired woman and Madara were alone he abandoned his childish behavior. "You will never give me an order again, understood? You are only alive because you are useful for my plans and Nagato would betray me if I ever put a finger on you." His voice was menacing but did not intimidate the kunoichi who rolled her golden eyes and ignored him. "I like when women are docile and pleasant." He laughed at her. "Are you done yet? You make me sick." She walked away but a strong hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Listen well… I won't stand your insolence." He was really mad and Konan knew it, still she did not care so she delivered a firm slap to remove his mask. Madara let go of her and held his mask in place. "You will regret this, bitch." He swore activating his sharingan.

Itachi opened the door just in time to stop a fight, he knew the true identity of the silly Tobi and hated him. "Where is the Leader, un?" The blond asked and Tobi jumped next to him. "Sempai, I missed you." The irritating voice came out again, Konan could not believe that stupid man was the same dangerous maniac she slapped. "He will arrive soon." Konan explained while holding her arm. "I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori muttered. "I know, especially when I have to wait next to an idiot." Deidara added glaring at Tobi who was dancing awkwardly. "Don't be so though with the boy, at least he brings some humor to this gloomy group." Kisame laughed and showed his sharp teeth. "He is good boy, right?" White Zetsu asked his Black side, but it was asleep. Itachi walked to a sofa and sat there emotionless as usual, he was too mature to deal with his comrades. "This is a fucking waste of time." Hidan put his hands over his head due to his impatience. "I could be doing sacrifices right now, but no… I have to wait until the stupid Leader gets his ass here to command us as if we were his bitches." Konan gave him a killer look. "Sorry babe, no offence to you." He winked at her. "I will kill you if you keep complaining… i will probably get a good bounty from your corpse." Kakuzo exploded. "You know you can't do that, asshole, but I can always destroy your hearts to kill you. Lord Jashin would be proud of me…" Konan lost it and put paper over his mouth. "Kakuzu, sew it." She ordered and the immortal ninja placed several strings over the paper to seal his partner's dirty mouth.

Pain walked into the room and looked around to see the mess his subordinates made, much to his surprise everyone was quiet, even Tobi who irritated the group enough to make Sasori tied him from head to toes and Deidara put a huge clay ball in his mouth. "That is a great teamwork." Nagato thought.

"I will divide you in groups of two and give you a target." He explained. Sasori, the hot puppeteer appreciated how straight forward was his leader, he hated when people talked too much. "Let's do this quick… Sasori and Deidara will obtain the One Tailed Shukaku from Gaara, the fifth Kazekage." The red head was glad he wasn't paired up with the annoying one and Deidara felt the same, besides, both respected each other as fellow craftsmen. "The Jinchuriki is going down, my explosive art will eliminate him, un." The blue eyed boy made a clay bird explode in the air. "That can't be art because art is preserved for the eternity like my puppets." Sasori said with boredom. "The true beauty of art is the short time it has to serve its purpose." Their discussion continued until Konan noticed Pain was getting annoyed. "Just go get that raccoon." She crossed her arms and both artists did not say another word.

"Hidan and Kakuzu will get the Two Tailed Monster Cat from Yugito Nii, in Kumogakure." Pain pointed at the immortals. "As long as he does not interfere with my bounties we will be ok." He said with his typical rough voice. The Jashinist managed to take the paper form his mouth and glared at his partner. "I don't give a damn about your stupid money… just don't fucking mess with my rituals, got it?" The handsome purple eyed man warned with arrogant voice and then he waved his scythe.

Pain rolled his eyes. "Leader…" A smooth voice rose from the crowd. "I would like to be assigned to hunt the Nine Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto Uzumaki in my former village." He requested in a polite manner. "You will be paired with Kisame." Nagato said, the rinnegan user and the Uchiha were glaring at each other and the shark-like man laughed at the whole scene.

"Zetsu, I hate doing this to you but Tobi needs a master." Nagato closed his eyes. He had to keep Madara's cover, it just annoyed him how stupid he could seem with his silly voice and humiliating behavior... How could such a powerful shinobi do that to his image?

"What about the hot one?" Hidan asked raising an eyebrow to Konan. "I'm already paired up with Sasori, you are so gay." Deidara joked. "No way… Are you a fucking dude?. Sorry bitch, didn't notice." The shirtless ninja Joked back and the blond detonated a bomb behind him. "Too bad you can't die." The Iwa shinobi sighed. "I'll change my partner for you, no offence uchiha but just look at her." Kisame joined them. "Tobi doesn't like that mean woman." He said after finally spitting the clay. "She's like a work of art." Sasori stated with his calm attitude. "Yes Tobi, it doesn't matter if she's bossy because she's so well developed." Itachi said emotionless and everyone stared at him. "I'm not blind ok." The handsome Uchiha added after seeing his teammates' reaction. Kakuzu was losing his patience. "Yes she's pretty, now let's get going."

Konan glared at them.

"This meeting is over, Konan we have a mission." Pain said and walked away from the room followed by his partner. "Immature boys… but their abilities are worth it." The blue haired kunoichi thought smiling in the inside.

"I knew it… those two are so into each other." Deidara shouted and gave them an evilly smile.

End of Flashback

Konan found herself laughing at the memory. "You will never reach Lady Angel." The golden eyed kunoichi heard Yue who seemed alarmed. "You have to kill me first." She yelled. Konan stood up ready to fight the intruder until she realized who he was. "If you ask for it" Madara laughed. The Ame Orphan sent her paper shield to protect her apprentice from a fire ball jutsu. "Good to see you, my dear." His rude voice made anger take over Nagato's Angel. "I don't need to waste my time with this insect anymore. Where is the rinnegan?" He demanded to know. "And you just assumed I would tell you. Didn't you? How pathetic."

"I've been waiting for this moment… I will kill you after you tell me where are Nagato's eyes." He approached her with blood lust emanating from every inch of his body.

"I'll make sure you never know that information." The woman threw him paper shuriken and held one to slice her throat. "I won't let you do that… I will be the one to spill your blood." Madara reached her wrist and threw her against the wall. "Go away." Konan looked at the blond girl, she nodded and run out of the battlefield for she had an important mission to accomplish.

Konan made her paper wings appear and sent projectiles against the masked man but it was useless due to Madara's intangible body. "I don't wish to fight you, insignificant woman. You are pathetic… Look, I'll give you one last chance. Give me the Rinnegan." He yelled.

"No, it is Nagato's memento for our village." After her determined words Madara attacked her with a giant fireball jutsu. The woman turned to paper and spread around, she materialized behind her enemy and stabbed his head with a kunai, once more her action was a waste of energy. The Uchiha did not receive the attack for his teleportation technique. He turned around and grabbed her by the neck. "It's over." An exploding tag levitated in front of the oldest Uchiha and the kunoichi detonated it to blind him. When he let her go she took advantage of his confusion to try to remove his mask. Madara began to teleport in order to lose his enemy into other dimension but he failed due to Konan's paper form, she managed to scatter and fold into little butterflies.

Plan A was not working well, she wanted him to use his Amaterasu to burn her, she would be able to escape and fill her bedchamber with paper damaged by the black flames so Madara would burn himself trying to find her. "Time for plan B." She thought.

The Uchiha grew impatient, he was tired of playing around with that woman, she was not worth of his attention. "Stop hiding so I can torture you."

Konan materialized outside her room and ran towards a lake. "This should do." She whispered looking at the surface of the water. When Madara found her she grew wings again and wrapped them around him, her paper sheets attached to his mask trying to suffocate him but this was only a distraction.

"Is this the best you can do?" He laughed at her.

"Paper Pearson of God." She yelled and levitated, the river split below her and Madara was dragged to its bottom by paper chains. "You do realize this won't work, right?"

"I know your weakness… you can only remain intangible for 5 minutes, 6 hundred billion exploding tags are enough to kill you." She watched the river and her enemy disappear in a paper whirlpool.

"Bitch" Madara was seriously shocked, he had underestimated his enemy and now he was paying the price. "There is no other way… I must use it or I'll die." He thought.

Konan watched 10 minutes of explosions, the river became a fire ball which grew stronger at every second and when the spectacle was over she landed in the burning ground with a tired smile and teary eyes. "Finally it's over. Nagato, Yahiko I did everything to protect your ideals. Naruto I kept my promise… I will be the pillar that supports your bridge to a peaceful world." She fell on her knees and did not care about the pain of the extremely hot ground.

"Very touchy." Madara gasped. "This can't be." The golden eyes of the kunoichi opened in shock. "How could you…?" She turned around to face him. He was in an awful state, his mask was broken, revealing only one sharingan and the face of an old man, he also had lost his right arm and eye, he could barely move, still he was strong enough to stab his formidable enemy with a pipe.

"Congratulations… you made me use Izanagy to survive your jutsu. It cost me my arm and eye but I'm alive and that's what matters. I have to admit you were quite a challenge."

"I analyzed your techniques and simulated your death hundreds of times." She said removing the piece of metal from her stomach.

"Yahiko and Nagato would be proud of you."

"Don't you dare to mention their names."

"I will allow you to see them one last time." Madara put his remaining hand on Konan's face and caught her in a special genjutsu of his. "You will tell me where you hid the corpses and when my illusion vanishes your life will be over."

Konan's eyes closed, Madara was able to see the right way in the labyrinth and the hidden door, he also saw the blond girl from before removing the eyes of various corpses and teleporting them. It took the Uchiha a second to realize Konan's last effort to guard the Rinnegan. "You bitch." He dropped her and ran towards the funeral chamber as fast as he could. "Damn, she knew I was coming for the Rinnegan and taught the other bitch to remove eyes in order to send them away."

Madara entered in Nagato and Yahiko's resting place and saw Yue teleporting one eye, he rushed to stop her and succeeded. "Where is the other eye?" He yelled desperate. "You will never know" The girl smirked. He started the genjutsu to obtain information but the blond fell in the ground with a poisoned kunai in her hand. "Damn." He shouted hysterically. "Only one eye… I hope it's enough." He said when he calmed down. He looked at Nagato and tightened his fist. "A smile… even in death you are against me." Madara walked away from the room and a piece of paper soaked in blood fell from his back.

What Konan saw during the genjutsu is a mystery but she died with a smile and in the end she reunited with her friends because the paper with the kunoichi's blood represented her corpse. Ironically, Madara helped her fulfill her promise.

**Hope you liked it, remember to read and review. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
